jadeempirefandomcom-20200215-history
Si Pat
"Greetings, fellow student. The gate is closed for now, and I am tasked with keeping it so". :–Student Si Pat Si Pat was a student who was guarding the School Gate which separated Two Rivers from Two Rivers School of which he was a student. Apart from guarding the gate, Si Pat also brought messages to both Master Li and the Player, whom he called "senior student." He was eager to continue his training and was especially excited to learn how to channel his chi. The Si Pat Express :"Master! Master Li!" :"What is this interruption? This had better be important..." :–Si Pat and Master Li Though he was supposed to be guarding the School Gate, Si Pat frequently delivered messages. *Si Pat first interrupted a meeting between the Player and Master Li. He brought a warning from Ni Joh of an incoming bandit attack and of Kia Min's injuries. Then he left the Player and joined Master Li to help Kia Min. *Si Pat met the Player for a second time at Weaponmaster Gujin's Store to warn him/her that the bandits had already landed on the beach and were coming into town. He was then ordered to seal the School Gate by the Player or Dawn Star. He waited outside the gate for Master Li to return with Kia Min. Defend the Gate :"W...what do you mean? Some sort of test? Ask me anything, I am ready to try". :–Si Pat While on guard duty, Si Pat was quizzed by the Player. He described the main classifications of styles (Weapon, Martial, Support, Transformation and Magic) and explained how one's internal magical energy Chi affected combat. After answering the Player's questions, Si Pat admitted he was only repeating memorized information he had learned at the school. When the Player asked Si Pat about Master Li's history, Si Pat could not answer. Having only just arrived in Two Rivers, he knew very little about his Master. - When questioning Student Si Pat, you may earn a Closed Fist point by making Si Pat admit that he is a failure. Fate :"I have not been here that long, but even I know that Gao the Lesser despises you. You certainly taught him a lesson". :–Si Pat, spoken to the Player When Gao the Lesser kidnapped Dawn Star, he carried her out of the school in a sack. Si Pat stopped Gao and questioned what was in the sack. Gao laughed and tried to walk by, but Si Pat challenged him. Gao killed him in a single blow and laughed over Si Pat as he died. When the Player emerged from the school, Si Pat's body was already engulfed in flames implying that he was killed with Dire Flame. Si Pat was avenged when the Player killed Gao in the swamp cave. Trivia *Si Pat was voiced by Cam Clarke who also voiced Sky. *He shares his character model with Shipeng, but wears different clothes. Category:Jade Empire Category:People Category:Two Rivers Category:NPCs